Please Donate
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human. Alfred managed to talk Arthur into donating blood and promises not to laugh at him if he faints.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

**Please Donate**

**By Waterrain**

Arthur sighed heavily and shook his head for Alfred looked too happy for a person that will be giving blood.

"Heh, I'll be a hero for donating blood." Alfred commented cheerfully and he gave Arthur a thumbs up.

"You say that every single time you donate blood." Arthur stated flatly and he rolled his eyes.

"One pint of blood can save up to three people." Alfred told him in a matter fact voice and then smiled brightly at Arthur.

"I know Alfred." Arthur muttered and he sighed heavily to himself.

"Why don't you donate blood too?" Alfred asked innocently and then he looked at Arthur with big blue eyes.

"No. Just no." Arthur said firmly and he glared at Alfred.

"Come on, Arthur. I won't laugh at you for fainting." Alfred commented lightly and he grinned at him. "I really mean it this time."

"No." Arthur told him and then sighed for Alfred was giving him the puppy dog eyes while sticking out his lower lip.

"Please I want you to be a hero too." Alfred said in a sulkily voice and he looked at Arthur with pleading eyes. "I have donated my blood a couple of times and it is a wonderful feeling knowing my blood could save someone."

"I would rather not." Arthur stated flatly and he rolled his eyes in annoyance for Alfred is stubborn.

"I'll let you go further with me, Arthur." Alfred commented cheerfully and Arthur's cheeks turned red. "I think it will make you feel really happy and good."

"Alfred, You can be so shameless and we are in public." Arthur said in embarrassed voice and his cheeks felt as if they were burning.

"I'll let you kiss me with tongue." Alfred told him in a serious, but yet flirty manner and he grinned cheerfully at Arthur. "Isn't that an epic and awesome upgrade?"

"Not much of an upgrade." Arthur muttered to himself and he sighed heavily while looking up at the white ceiling.

"Please Arthur I want you to be a hero too." Alfred said to calmly and he watched as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You can be the hero for both of us." Arthur stated flatly and his arms were firmly crossed.

"Heh, You are so lazy." Alfred told him slowly and then he smiled brightly.

"Alfred." Arthur started to say, but then broke off and shook his head to himself.

"Arthur please donate blood and I won't laugh this time when you faint." Alfred said to him and then looked at him with wide eyes. "I really mean it this time."

'I might giggle, but this time I won't laugh loudly.' Alfred thought to himself and he looked at Arthur with innocent eyes. 'I never said I wouldn't giggle.'

"You assume I would faint?" Arthur asked slowly and he felt irritated Alfred would assume.

"Yep." Alfred commented cheerfully and then he laughed for Arthur was trying to glare at him, but it was not working.

"Bloody hell Alfred. Fine I will donate some blood." Arthur said in an annoyed voice and his arms were crossed in irritation. "I'm not going to bloody faint."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Please Donate**

**By Waterrain**

"Bloody hell Alfred. Fine I will donate some blood." Arthur said in an annoyed voice and his arms were crossed in irritation. "I'm not going to bloody faint."

Arthur had his head tilted away from the needle, the green eyed teen thought about Alfred, and how he would go further with the American. He pictured Alfred having flushed cheeks, moaning lewdly for more to be inside of his tight hole, those lovely lips parted, blue eyes half-lidded with lust, those legs spread out, and Arthur's lower area was throbbing as he pictured himself moving inside of Alfred's tight hole.

'Sadly, We have not even made it to the kissing with tongue.' Arthur thought somewhat bitterly and mentally sighed. 'I want to go all the way, but no…Alfred wants to go at a slower than snail like pace, but oh well I love him and after this I get to use tongue with him. Before I know it he'll let me inside of his pants and…he will no longer be a virgin.'

"Too bad you didn't faint, Artie." Alfred muttered in a sulking voice as he looked at the smirking older teen. "I was hoping you would totally faint and I would have giggled at you for fainting."

"Too bad so sad, Alfie. Not this time." Arthur commented proudly to him.

"How come you didn't faint this time?" Alfred asked curiously as he looked at the way Arthur smirked at him in such a smug way.

"I can show you, love." Arthur replied in a low and husky voice to the shell shocked blue eyed teen.

"We are in public and you are talking all sexy." Alfred commented as he looked around and noticed no one was paying any attention to them. "I'll let you use tongue from now on, Arthur."

Arthur and Alfred left the blood donating area. They walked to McDonald's, Alfred ordered some food, and the older teen watched as his boyfriend ate the cheeseburgers.

"I know how you could put your mouth to better use, Alfred." Arthur muttered under his breath as he watched Alfred chomping away, chewing, and swallowing it at record speeds. He pictured Alfred going down on him, suckling, licking, and swallowing his cum.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Alfred asked in between bits and Arthur sighed heavily to himself for his boyfriend has no idea.

"No." Arthur lied to him as he reached out towards Alfred's face. "You have some ketchup on your lower lip, Alfred."

The green eyed teen watched as Alfred's tongue came out, licked the area, and went back inside.

'I have a better use for Alfred's mouth, but best not to tell him for he would get all upset and try to give me the silent treatment for an entire day.' Arthur thought as he watched his boyfriend eating and drinking. His mind picturing Alfred taking care of his throbbing lower area with that lovely mouth.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Alfred asked after finishing up his cheeseburger and gulping down the cola. Arthur listened to the gulping sounds, pretending it was from Alfred swallowing his juices after suckling his manhood, and he mentally groaned for this is pure torture since Alfred doesn't like talking about any kind of sex.

'I'm so very sexually frustrated and Alfred is completely clueless about it.' Arthur thought while shaking head and mentally sighing. 'The age difference is two years. He is younger than me by two years...I'm not a virgin and I have had sex with different people. On the other hand he is a virgin and completely clueless to my sexual frustration. I'll keep my lower area under control.'

"After we go to your home, love." Arthur replied calmly and he tried to ignore his lower region. Alfred smiled brightly at him, held the older teen's hand, and tilted his head towards him.

"My twin brother is at hockey practice today." Alfred commented cheerfully and the walk to his home was not long. Arthur felt glad that Matthew will not be there for he has been giving him diry looks for some some reason, but Arthur doesn't blame him for he is known by most people as the Virgin stealer and of course Alfred was left in the dark about it.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
